


超煊你·奶油苏打[番外]

by TywonC



Series: 超煊你·奶油苏打 [1]
Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·奶油苏打[番外]

01.  
小狐狸怀了崽之后，关于他最大的问题就是他应该住哪。

准爸爸徐炳超神经兮兮的，胡文煊一不在他眼皮底下他就紧张，反倒还得胡文煊安抚他的情绪。于是他坚决要胡文煊搬到他家去。

李汶瀚这下不同意了。弟弟是住惯了自己家的，加之初孕又不稳定，他压根儿就不相信这个粗枝大叶的男人能够照顾好自己弟弟。

于是俩人嚷嚷起来。

一个举起自己的无名指，理直气壮地说：“煊煊是我的合法配偶，崽是我的崽，我照顾是理所当然的。”

另一个也不服：“你会照顾人嘛你，显然是咱家里人多好照应！”

胡春杨：“憋说了，让煊煊自己决定。”

胡文煊揣了包后整个人都懒懒的，这时正抱了一小碗车厘子缩在沙发上边发呆边吃，被cue到还有些茫然。他扯扯徐炳超的衣角，问他怎么了。

他有点担心徐炳超的。昨天他去学校上课，晚上的时候临时决定跟班里的同学一起去吃饭，一行人说说笑笑的，玩儿高兴了就没看手机，结果徐炳超找不着他，急得一通电话打到了辅导员那里。胡文煊才察觉徐炳超是真的紧张了。

他想跟徐炳超一起住，也是想安抚住他的情绪。

李汶瀚有些严厉地看胡文煊，示意他跟自己来一下。徐炳超一下就挡在胡文煊面前，胡文煊也有些怯大哥的，但他捏捏他徐炳超的手掌，给他一个放心的眼神。

胡文煊跟着李汶翰去他的房间，坐在黑白的懒人沙发上，李汶瀚蹲着平视他，说：“煊煊，我不放心徐炳超能够照顾好你。要是你被欺负了怎么办？家里有大哥，有二哥，还有阿姨做好吃的，你不要意气用事。”

胡文煊不敢看李汶瀚的眼睛，语气有些委屈，也有些受伤，道：“大哥，我怎么觉得你以前也没那么在意我，但是现在又好像很在意我的样子呢？”

李汶瀚一愣，被他问住，开口道：“就是因为我发现我以前做的不对，所以现在才要更谨慎。”

胡文煊说：“大哥，我小的时候很渴望被搂在怀里，被保护起来的那种爱。但是直到现在有人要来爱我了，我才发现，爱不是一个人把另一个人搂着保护起来，而是两个人能够背对着互相保护，又能转过身来拥抱。”

“大哥，我们要在一起，不止是我需要徐炳超照顾，他也需要我在身边他才能安定。”

那双在爱情里的眼睛闪着光，“大哥，我们都在慢慢学习怎么去爱一个人，怎么被爱。”

最终，徐炳超得偿所愿了。

其实徐炳超并不如李汶瀚说的那样不会照顾人，起码他烧得一手好饭，胡文煊的事儿他也事无巨细记录在案。

傍晚的时候，徐炳超在厨房做饭。胡文煊原本在客厅看电视，突然想到些什么似的，就跑到厨房，倚在厨房门口看徐炳超。男人穿了背心和短裤，围裙是超市买东西的时候送的粉色Kitty围裙，有点滑稽的。

但胡文煊觉得他这个样子很性感，还有什么比一个大男人为你洗手作羹汤更让人动容的吗？

徐炳超见小狐狸站在门外，就来赶他：“宝贝儿快出去，别在这儿吸油烟。”

胡文煊不但不听，还哒哒地跑过去亲了他下巴一口。亲完也不说话，一溜烟儿地跑了出去。

徐炳超可操心了，小狐狸改不了毛毛躁躁的毛病，叫他别跑偏要跑。他一手拿着锅铲，一面探出头对胡文煊喊：“你慢点儿走，小心别磕着。”

这头是应着了，过了十几分钟，仍是哒哒地又跑进厨房。洗碗的时候也如是，反常的很。徐炳超担心他是孕期情绪敏感，东想西想没有安全感才这样做，于是在客厅把人逮住，抱到腿上审问。

“怎么了宝贝儿？今天这么粘人？”

“啥啊，谁粘人了？我这不告诉你，我在嘛。”胡文煊用手勾着徐炳超的脖子，道：“不用担心我跑掉，我在呢。”

徐炳超闻言心里一窒。他这些天确实焦虑，不只是初为人父的焦虑，还担心小狐狸又会偷偷溜走。

原来他都知道。

徐炳超扣住小狐狸的腰身，把头埋在了他胸口。他徐炳超上辈子哪儿修来得福哟，让他捡着了这么个宝贝。

开始还是温存的，但不过一会儿就变味儿了。胡文煊一半奶油味儿的信息素本就甜腻，怀孕之后更是隐隐约约有股奶香，徐炳超埋在胡文煊胸前去嗅，被那股奶香迷得头晕。

胡文煊怀孕有三个多月了，孕期的Omega身体敏感度本就高，他又年轻，血气方刚的，被自己的Alpha蹭的受不了，带着哭腔说：“别蹭了。”

嘴上说着别蹭了，身体却很不诚实，把胸往前送，胸前的两个小点把丝质的睡衣撑得突起。徐炳超感觉到小狐狸性器抵住了自己，同时后穴洇出水来，濡湿了他的睡裤，渗到了自己大腿上。

胡文煊的手轻轻地挠徐炳超的后背，他的手软软的，像小动物有肉垫的小爪子。他说：“徐炳超，我怎么办，我好难受。”

小狐狸的眼蒙了一层水汽，贝齿咬住肉嘟嘟的下唇，又迷茫又无助。徐炳超当了三个多月的和尚了，瞬间觉得自己下身硬得不行。

男人开口时声音都哑了，还是安抚道：“宝贝儿乖，我帮你弄出来，没事的。”

他把胡文煊轻轻地放在沙发上靠着，蹲下身埋到他的两腿间。Omega的性器并不很大，而小狐狸的形状很漂亮，还带着可爱的浅粉色，徐炳超慢慢地含进去，并不很辛苦。

胡文煊紧张地看着他，整个人羞得通红，像一颗熟透的红番茄，他开口道：“不要这样，很脏的。”

徐炳超抬头欣赏小狐狸害羞的样子，眼角都漾出了笑纹，坏心眼地在他的铃口上吮了一下，道：“哪里脏，我的小狐狸是最干净最甜的了。”

虽然下身被抚慰着，但缺少了后穴的刺激他总觉得有点不够，偏偏刚被蹭过的乳粒还挺立着，他觉得痒痒的，很难耐，呜呜咽咽地抓了徐炳超的手往自己胸口带。

害，真磨人。

徐炳超嘴上努力着，大掌也揉搓起小狐狸的胸部，掌心堪堪擦过那两个可爱的小点，胡文煊被刺激得一颤，努力地把自己送上去，羞耻地开口：“呜~你摸摸它~”

这个时候不欺负一下，那徐炳超就太对不起自己当和尚的日子了。他停止了手上的动作，说：“乖，叫老公。”

虽然他们已经领了结婚证，是法律承认的夫夫了，但胡文煊还是觉得别别扭扭的。不过那种差一点点就登顶的感觉逼得他快疯了，自暴自弃地开口，连声音都变得粘腻，又带着些被欺负的哭腔道：“老公摸摸~”

“摸摸哪儿？你的小奶头吗？”

语出后徐炳超自己都觉得有些下流，胡文煊哪里被这样欺负过，被欺负的狠了，又觉得有种前所未有过的刺激，逼得他语不成句：“呜~不要这样说，好奇怪~”

徐炳超捏着那两颗乳粒在揉搓，力道有些重，配合着嘴上的动作，胡文煊受不住地射了出来，指甲整齐的浑圆脚趾头都激动得蜷在了一起。

解决完小狐狸，他就把人抱回房间，隐忍着硬着性器去浴室把自己解决了。

回来后把胡文煊搂在怀里。那股奶味还是很明显。徐炳超凑到胡文煊胸口，去舔那两颗可爱的小东西，一边舔一边还用了点力度地吮吸。

胡文煊觉得又痒又舒服，被吸得整个奶子都涨了起来。

徐炳超一边玩一边好奇道：“会有奶吗？”

胡文煊一把把他的脑袋打开，红着脸道：“别瞎说。”

02.  
徐炳超从九点九分男友变成了九点九分丈夫，连办公地点都跟住胡文煊转。胡文煊去上课，他便放着好好的办公室不用，跟着蹭大学的自习室。

这天他等胡文煊下课去产检，胡文煊去自习室找他。模特身材的精英男在大学校园里绝对吸引眼球，很多人都回头看他。胡文煊有点不开心。

走了一半，胡文煊不想走了，别别扭扭，磨磨蹭蹭。

徐炳超转身返回去，蹲低了重心直视他的眼，问道：“煊煊怎么啦？”

胡文煊闹小脾气道：“累了，走不动了。”

徐炳超怕压着他肚子，只好一手绕过他的腰背，一手提着腿弯，把别扭小狐狸公主抱抱了起来。

身边马上多了一片八卦声：

——我的老天这是什么神仙爱情！

——也太般配了吧我好慕！

——大学是神圣的学习之地，求你们马上回家圈圈叉叉吧！

胡文煊有点变开心了，嘴上还是数落着徐炳超：“我看你以后别来了，那么多小O虎视眈眈的，你是我的Alpha啊！”

徐炳超知道他吃哪一套，也不答应不来，反道：“你还说我！你这么帅，又那么诱人，如果我不来，那些小兔崽子Alpha都不知道在怎么打你主意呢！”

小狐狸太过好哄，缩在自己怀里就不说话了，徐炳超在心里暗暗笑着，又被他纠结的小表情萌的心肝颤。终是顺畅把人送到了医院。

胡文煊捧着一杯鲜榨果汁百无聊赖地等着徐炳超东奔西跑挂号缴费。自从他怀孕了，徐炳超就不准他喝奶茶了，连奶茶店的鲜果饮品都不准喝。胡文煊刚开始还抗议没有奶茶的人生没意思，喝多了觉得果汁还挺好喝的。

他还在愣神看徐炳超呢，这边就有人掉了一叠资料在他脚边。他抬头看，是一个怀孕的Omega，那个人脸长得很幼，像高中生一样，肚子已经有点凸出来，能看出来有五六个月了。

他帮忙去捡，不小心看到上面资料写这那个人才18岁。

看来真的是高中生了。他有点同情地把资料递还给那个人，那个人感激地向他道谢。然后坐到他旁边的椅子上整理那一大叠的资料。

胡文煊每次去产检的资料都是徐炳超整理的，那一大堆的数据啊医嘱的看着就密密麻麻让人头大。胡文煊觉得他太坚强了，有点想跟他搭话，但是又不好意思。

不料那人先开口了。

“你也是自己来的吗？”

胡文煊摇摇头说不是，又指着缴费窗口前排队的那个最高的男人说：“我的Alpha在那里。”

正巧徐炳超心有灵犀般回头看了他一眼，胡文煊便咧开嘴对他笑，徐炳超隔空给了他一个飞吻。

高中生眼睛又大又黑，目光很真诚，道：“哇，你们感情好好啊。你的Alpha也好帅，你们真般配。”

胡文煊最喜欢听别人说他们般配了，顿时对高中生好感倍增。

“谢谢你，你呢，你的Alpha在哪里？”一孕傻三年，他脑子有点迟钝，才想起来刚刚高中生问他是不是一个人来的时候用的副词是  
“也”。

高中生倒无所谓似的，笑眯眯地说：“他太忙啦，所以我是自己来的。”

忙也不能让那么弱小的Omega自己来产检吧，外面坏人那么多，排队又辛苦！胡文煊同理心发作，有点愤愤然。但又不好对着人家说人家的Alpha不好，郁郁闷闷的。

正好徐炳超排队回来，胡文煊扯着他的衣角让他帮高中生也排队把号挂了。

徐炳超还没来得及答应呢，这边一个男人就风风火火的跑了过来。也是一个个子很高的男人，跟徐炳超差不多，脸长得很精致，就是头发被风吹得有些乱。

他喊道：“陈涛！”

高中生闻言回头，有些惊讶道：“宥维，你怎么来了？”

叫宥维的男人皱着眉：“我才要问你怎么自己来了？”

陈涛现在是惊喜了，笑眯眯的，眼睛从又大又黑变成了又大又黑又亮，他说：“因为你忙嘛。”

“谁告诉你我忙了？高中生那么忙都要为我生孩子，我哪里就忙了？”

陈涛有点喜欢陈宥维霸道的样子，拉拉他的小指示弱道：“那我下次告诉你就好了嘛。”

陈宥维被陈涛看的心软，才缓下语气，道下不为例。

既然人家已经和好了，就没胡文煊和徐炳超什么事了。陈宥维在他们走之前还客气地对他们说：“不好意思，我爱人给你们添麻烦了。”

“爱人，他叫他的omega爱人诶。徐炳超你听见没，好特别啊！”直到胡文煊产检完，他还在回味陈宥维那声称谓。

“你喜欢吗？”

“有点喜欢。”

徐炳超停下脚步，叫住了旁边匆匆走过的一个护士，问：“你好，请问一下洗手间在哪呢？我爱人想上一下洗手间。”

爱人两个字还咬的很重。

护士一脸懵逼，指了指俩人身后的男女小人标志，道：“就在你们后面啊！”

胡文煊悄悄退后了一步，捂住了脸。怎么说的同样的话，他的alpha就这么丢人啊。

03.  
徐炳超很振奋。

胡文煊怀孕已经十九周了，照理来说，忍无可忍，无需再忍。他趁胡文煊不注意时，特意问了一下医生孕期同房需要注意的事情，老医生把老花镜褪下一点看徐炳超，意味深长地道：“不要太激烈就行。”

徐炳超信誓旦旦地答应了。

没想到万事俱备，胡文煊不愿意了。徐炳超再三保证不会伤害到孩子，胡文煊还是穿上了严严实实的长袖睡衣以示拒绝，连扣子都扣到最上一颗。

徐炳超有些受伤：“煊煊，你不想跟我做吗？”

胡文煊退后了一点，坚决道：“不想。”

海盐柠檬味的信息像海啸一样素席卷而来，胡文煊闻得有点晕晕乎乎的，他夹紧了腿，还是禁不住泥泞了股间。徐炳超在床上倒没那么君子，一手伸进了他的睡裤里，沾出了一片湿润来伸到胡文煊面前，那些液体还连着丝。

徐炳超笑：“这样还说不想吗？”

鸵鸟大法好。胡文煊以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻进了被子里，不愿出来。

徐炳超不知道哪里又惹到了小狐狸，慌张道：“好好好，不做就不做，宝贝儿你先出来，别闷着。”

小狐狸闷闷的声音从被子里面传出来，道：“我的身体不好看了，你不会喜欢的。肚子也很大，肉也松垮垮的……”

徐炳超听了，一下子就把被子扯开，再把那套碍眼的睡衣撕开，也不管睡衣还能不能再穿了，最好以后都不要穿。

他摸着小狐狸的肚子，小狐狸的肚子现在有点微微的突起了，白白嫩嫩的皮肤，又软又香，徐炳超佯装恶狠狠道：“谁跟你说不好看了。”

徐炳超在他粉红的乳头上惩罚似的轻轻咬了一口，道：“不仅好看，还很好吃。”

胡文煊最近乳头敏感得要命，平日里粗糙一点的衣料碰到都让他一激灵。现在被徐炳超又一吮，他激动得后穴又流出水来。他觉得自己后面空的要命，像有蚂蚁在噬似的，夹紧了腿，发出了难耐的呻吟。

徐炳超察觉到了，也不想折腾他，就把自己的短裤脱下，徐小超就跳了出来，生龙活虎的样子。奶油的味道太过于诱人，他早就硬得不行了。

他把自己的阴茎放到胡文煊的小穴外，慢慢地磨进去。他们太久没有做爱了，他的阴茎又那样大，他怕小狐狸受不了。

小狐狸果然不满足，自己凑上来用手挠他的背，哼哼唧唧地示意他快一点。

徐炳超也很难耐，但还是保持了理性，吻着小狐狸的唇珠安抚道：“乖，宝贝儿忍一忍。”

小狐狸已然带着哭腔：“徐炳超你行不行啊~”

行，当然行了，而且还很行。

徐炳超没有被幼稚激将法打倒，但是被又湿又软的小穴征服。进去之后就开始努力耕耘，辛勤作业。把小狐狸撞得咿咿呀呀的，还一边问他受不受得住。

小狐狸炸毛：“你能不能别问了！”

是害羞了。徐炳超就闭嘴不问，下身一下一下有节奏的撞击着，嘴上衔了小狐狸一颗乳头就吮起来，他发现小狐狸对这样的玩弄特别敏感，他一碰小狐狸就受不了地咬着嘴唇昂头，小穴夹得销魂。那一对可怜的小玩意儿被嘬得胀大起来。

徐炳超那张嘴又忍不住了，“宝贝儿，你这里好香啊。”

这种感觉太奇怪了，胡文煊觉得胸前胀胀的，不是痒，而是胀，随时要有东西溢出来似的。他也顾不得害羞了，抓了徐炳超的手按在自己的胸口，欲哭道：“呜这里好胀，我要怎么办？”

徐炳超以为自己把人吸得不舒服了，就停下，果然看到原本平坦的地方隆起了两个小山丘，内疚道：“是我不好，不碰这里了好不好？”

当然不好，胡文煊觉得徐炳超离开了自己之后，更加难受了，小脑袋摇成拨浪鼓：“不要，要吸吸，好胀~”

他又难受又害怕，快要疯了，觉得胸口有东西呼之欲出。

徐炳超耐着性子顺从他，嘴唇又去寻那个满是奶香的地方。他也是个正常男人，还是一个性欲很强的Alpha，温香软玉在怀根本忍不住，含住那颗小乳珠，用力嘬了一口，胡文煊惊叫出声。

一股奶香涌了出来，小狐狸的乳头流出奶水了。

胡文煊怕极了：“怎么会这样？”

徐炳超也是第一次见，不知所措，只好安慰胡文煊：“你怀孕了嘛，是正常的，别怕。”

不怕是不可能不怕的。

于是他们又跑了一趟医院。

俩人像小学生一样目不转睛地看着医生，有点紧张。

老医生抬了抬老花镜，“这种情况虽然少见，但临床上也是会有的。”又看了俩人：“如果经常有这样的性暗示的话，是会刺激到的。”

徐炳超问：“那这个对身体会有影响吗？”

老医生意味深长道：“那倒不会，多补充营养就行。男性Omega产乳的概率本来就不稳定，这个只能说是天赋异禀了。”

天赋异禀。好一个天赋异禀。

徐炳超心想，搞到宝了。

徐炳超一上车就不说话了，那么小的空间内，挤满的都是胡文煊奶油味的信息素和身体上的奶香，要了命了。他需要用全部的自控力去驾驶，以保证他们一家三口的安全。

与此同时，胡文煊也瑟瑟缩缩地自我矮小了，靠在副驾驶只顾着自己心里的小九九。

胸前又涨又痒地也就算了，最糟糕的是他觉得有奶水不停地淌出来，他得用手去挡住那一片潮湿。去他的天赋异禀呜呜呜。

徐炳超，一届老司机，把车歪歪扭扭地泊进了车位。一言不发把胡文煊打横抱起来进了电梯。十一楼，二十多秒，两人都沉默着，只有呼吸的声音。他手上还保持着冷静，准确地输入了家门的密码。

最后的冷静。

一进家门，他直接把人抵在了门上，一只手垫住小狐狸的后脑勺，一只手把人胸前的纽扣解开。衬衣已经濡湿了一片。没有了衣料的吸附，乳白的奶水从嫣红的乳珠流下，慢慢游过小腹，滑下双腿。

胡文煊伸手把徐炳超的眼睛蒙住：“不许看了！”他咬住唇委屈道：“我是不是太浪了才会这样？”

徐炳超把他的两只手包在自己的掌心里，仍不说话。

小狐狸眼睛湿湿的：“可是我只是对你这样啊。”

徐炳超显然没有在听他说话，眸色暗沉道：“宝贝儿，我想尝一尝你的奶。”

也显然不是在征求意见，胡文煊还没说话，徐炳超就附下身，在小狐狸胸前又吸又咬，发出水声和吞咽声。

“宝贝儿，你好甜。”

胡文煊被吸得酥酥麻麻的，感觉有液体从自己乳头被吸出去，又被柔软的舌安抚住，他腰都软了，站都站不稳。

他脸色潮红地抓住徐炳超肩上的衣料，粘粘的道：“要抱~”

又淫靡又可爱，徐炳超一下就把人抱到沙发上。小狐狸用小腿缠他，小穴也湿的难受了。上面徐炳超对那对柔软的乳又吸又咬，吮出一阵阵奶水。下面胡文煊用又湿又紧小穴咬紧徐炳超的阴茎，粘人得很，一下一下绞紧，绞出了奶白的精液。

像两只大型猫科动物一样，抱在一起粘腻地亲吻，交欢。

徐炳超射完之后也不愿出去，就留在胡文煊的身体了。胡文煊累的连个手指头都不想动，无力反抗，也就由着他。

迷迷糊糊睡着，迷迷糊糊又醒来后，胡文煊看到的第一幅画面就是徐炳超又埋在自己胸前啧啧地吸他的奶水，他的东西又在自己小穴里挤得满满当当的。

小狐狸怒道：“你还来！”

徐炳超不要脸道：“我先替小狐崽尝尝爸爸的甜。”

又用下身顶了顶胡文煊的穴肉，暗示道：“顺便让小狐崽在里面看看喷泉。”

—End.


End file.
